


A Pirate's Life for Me

by pilindiel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Almost Porn but not really, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Attempt at Humor, Crossover, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilindiel/pseuds/pilindiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino and Antonio find out the hard way that it isn't easy to seduce someone on a crowded pirate ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pirate's Life for Me

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY GODDAMN BIRTHDAY, MARI  
> I LOVE YOU  
> ENJOY YOUR PIRATE!AU SPAMANO CROSSOVER

The first thing Lovino feels is hot breath on the back of his neck and it causes a shiver to run down his spine. He sucks in a breath between his teeth, biting down on his lower lip to keep his voice under control. They really, _really_ shouldn't be doing this in the middle of the day, but it also means that the rest of the crew is _not_ on the lower deck as they meander about getting the ship ready for port, so in all honesty, this is probably as good a time as any to be pressed up against the wall of the ship by his shipmate's calloused and gentle hands.

 

That of course doesn't mean the Italian isn't going to _voice_ his concerns. “Tonio,” he hisses, his breath catching as the Spaniard's hand drags against the skin of his stomach, “We...We should wait til we dock. We can get a room at one of the inns - ” Lovino's words stutter into a soft whine when his companion places a rough, needy kiss to the base of his neck, teeth nipping gently at his skin. All the Italian can do is gasp and cling to the Spaniard's ill-fitting tunic, clenching his teeth as every protest he can think of dies in his throat and is replaced with heat and desire and the smell of the sea.

 

“Sorry, _cariño_ ,” Antonio whispers tenderly, though there's a raspy edge to his voice that sends a shiver down Lovino's spine, “I don't think I can wait. _Te necesito_.” Antonio's knuckles drag against Lovino's warm skin and the blush on the Italian's cheeks grows darker as he fails to scowl in the Spaniard’s direction. His brain is determined to keep him grounded, but his body is reacting to every lingering touch and kiss, his arms sliding up over Antonio's shoulders until his fingers curl into the fabric of the Spaniard's shirt. Antonio's hips roll into his and Lovino can't hold back his gasp in time.

 

“Fuck it,” he murmurs before yanking Antonio against him and pressing their lips together. The kiss is heated, passionate, and Lovino's fingers tangle in Antonio's chestnut hair just as the Spaniard's fingers curl around the Italian's thin hips. Their lips meet in a frenzy, wet and desperate, and Antonio's fingers make quick work of Lovino's heavy leather belt. He grabs one of the Italian's thighs roughly and Lovino takes the hint, hiking his leg over Antonio's hip to give them both some much needed friction. Antonio drinks in Lovino's groans as he trails hot, open mouthed kisses down the Italian's throat, eliciting several frustrated curses as his teeth drag against the younger man's olive skin.

 

“Carriedo?” an smooth voice echoes down the stairs. It breaks the spell both men are under and Lovino's blood runs cold and his body freezes, his hand halfway through removing Antonio's shirt. For a moment, all they hear is the creaking of the wood and the lapping of the waves, but heavy footsteps follow shortly and Antonio jumps back so quickly he stumbles and looses his footing, falling straight on his ass with a loud thump. Frantically, Lovino struggles to pull his trousers back up, stuffing the bottom of his tunic back into his pants just as their captain's silhouette appears at the bottom step.

 

“Morning!” Antonio says brightly, ignoring the horrified glare Lovino shoots him as he stands up and slips his shirt back into place, “Anything I can help you with, Captain?” To say their leader's outline is imposing would be an understatement. He's taller than most of the crew, with a ruggedness to him that would normally turn most people off. However, his charm, good looks, and ruthlessness makes it easy to see why so many respect and admire him. The silver hook in place of his left hand doesn't hurt his reputation, either.

 

“We're about to come into port,” Captain Killian Jones replies smoothly, sparing a glance at Antonio before his gaze travels to Lovino who's plastered himself against the wall, “I thought you two would like to visit the town while we restock our supplies.” His mouth quirks upward in amusement and the Italian can almost _hear_ the snide comment he's biting back and Lovino wants nothing more than to be engulfed by the wood of this fucking ship and be lost for all eternity. It doesn't help that Antonio seems completely oblivious to his abject mortification. The Spaniard nods and smiles sunnily, promising they'll follow. Their captain takes one more look at the scene, grins at Antonio, then disappears up the stairs.

 

Silence follows for several long moments before Lovino finally says:

 

“I fucking hate you.”

 

Antonio just laughs in response and presses a kiss to the Italian's cheek, slipping his hand into Lovino's. “Come on,” he whispers, his smile soft and tender as he pulls Lovino towards the stairs, “Let's go.” Though he's frowning, Lovino follows him all the same, silently promising himself that they will never, _ever_ do this in the middle of the day again.

 


End file.
